


Your heart against my chest

by itjustsortahappened



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Comeplay, Dom/sub, M/M, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-18
Updated: 2013-05-18
Packaged: 2017-12-12 04:50:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/807449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itjustsortahappened/pseuds/itjustsortahappened
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was this toxic energy surging through him that made him want to run, scream, just move somehow.<br/>He heard a soft snore from Niall in the bunk under him and if he focused he could hear Liam and Zayn’s deep breathing coming from the other side, frustrated that they were all asleep but he wasn’t.<br/>He jumped a little when an arm snaked around his waist, Louis’ nose nuzzling in to his neck.<br/>“Trouble sleeping?”<br/><b>or</b><br/><i>Harry can’t sleep, Louis help tire him out.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Your heart against my chest

It was a little too bumpy and far too hot and Harry just couldn’t find the peace he needed to drift off. The bunk beds in the tour bus was as good as they got; but they weren’t exactly made for two people and right now he was just so uncomfortable, glaring at Louis who was fast asleep next to him and he huffed out a breath of air, turning around on his side again, facing the wall. There was this toxic energy surging through him that made him want to run, scream, just move somehow.

He heard a soft snore from Niall in the bunk under him and if he focused he could hear Liam and Zayn’s deep breathing coming from the other side, frustrated that they were all asleep but he wasn’t.

He jumped a little when an arm snaked around his waist, Louis’ nose nuzzling in to his neck.

“Trouble sleeping?” it was whispered against his skin and Harry nodded, a shudder running through him at the softness of Louis breath and he let himself be turned around, meeting the sleep-ruffled boy’s gaze.

” ‘s something wrong, curly?”

Harry shook his head, already feeling better now that he had Louis’ attention, rubbing his nose against the older boy’s neck, stretching his hand up to pull Louis closer, suddenly needing the touch, the feel of something filling him, the peace he knew it would bring. 

“Uh-uh, sweets, we can’t, “Louis pecked his nose, placed his hand against Harry’s chest and pushed down, wanting his boy to rest, knowing that they had a long day ahead of them, “need sleep, and boys are right here.”

Harry grabbed around Louis’ hand on his chest, brought it up to his mouth and placed little kisses over his knuckles, making the older boy smile, his eyes falling shut again, already drifting off so when Harry took his fingers in his mouth, softly sucking, lapping, biting, it took him by surprise and sent a bolt of fire through his body before he pulled his hand away.

“Really, though?”

He kept his voice barely louder than a whisper and raised an eyebrow at Harry, the younger boy looking at him with big emerald eyes, glint of desperation in them that Louis recognized from so many times before; that restlessness that only ever could be forced out of him, like he craved being fucked until he was pliant and too exhausted to think and Louis sighed, stretched his arms over his head and sat up, bending slightly to not bump his head as he reached and fumbled blindly, hands finally landing on the lube stocked up at their feet. Storing things in the tour bus had become one of those things that made them giggle during the day, hiding stuff away from security and finally finding that their beds were one of the only places left untouched.

He scrambled back up again and leaned forward, Harry’s curls touching his lips as he kissed his neck and whispered, “on your belly,” to which the younger boy raised an eyebrow and shot him a challenging look and at that he had to search through the sleepiness and shift, pull, push, at pieces of himself before he hissed, “ _now_ ,” and felt it click together.  

Harry could still feel that little bit of resistance, the need to argue and push against Louis and when he met his eyes he guessed Louis must’ve felt it because he grabbed at him and before he could really react he was flipped around, Louis arm pressing down on his back, low growl in his ear,  _” ‘m tired, Haz. Push me and I don’t even care if I wake the boys up, I will spank you until you can’t sit right for a week!”_

Harry couldn’t help the moan falling from his lips, feeling Louis’ words surge through his body, making his skin burn, his cock twitch and he didn’t protest when Louis pulled a pillow down next to his face, holding it in front of his mouth, ordering him to bite down, to not be too loud.

If Louis would have had the time and space he would have bound him to the bed and teased him for hours, until he was a begging slobbering mess but as it was now he was restricted to the little things he knew, the right buttons to push and probe at. It wasn’t as much about getting Harry off as it was about clicking his mind back to a peaceful and calm place, to give him that nudge that would guarantee a peaceful sleep, to not give him any room to think.

He cursed silently when he had to climb and bend to spread Harry’s legs and sit down between them, clothes wasn’t really something either of them bothered wearing in bed and he was grateful to not have to wiggle out of anything.

The pop of the cap when he opened the lube was a little too loud and he almost felt like giggling, the whole thing obscene, trying to quietly finger his boyfriend in a room full of three other sleeping boys and he shook his head.  _Weird lives._

He spread Harry with one hand, trickling lube over him with the other, not bothering to heat it up before, closing the cap as quiet as he possibly could and pushing two fingers against the slippery opening.

He let them both slowly slide in at the same time, letting the lube do most of the work, Harry spreading his legs a bit more and pushing up against him, hips off the bed.

When he got knuckled deep and could feel the little bump that he knew would drive Harry into a whimpering mess he pushed against it, softly at first, little circling motions.

He kept it light, every time Harry’s hips shot off the bed to get more friction he pulled back and pushed him down, starting up all over again, soft and gentle and after a while a little concerned that the noises Harry was making were too loud, too obvious, so he pulled out, turned the boy around, searching his eyes, the twinge still there and he sighed as he carefully climbed on top of him, placing a soft kiss against his lips before angling his face a little to the side, leaning against his elbow and placing two fingers against Harry’s mouth and

“open,” was whispered against Harry’s ear and he complied, letting Louis push his fingers in, laying them flat against his tongue, as the two fingers from before pressed into him again, angling up, so soft, too slow and he tried to grind down onto them but the stern look he got made him still his hips, moans muffled against Louis’ hand.

Louis hadn’t planned on getting into it but the look of Harry, mouth open around his fingers, body jerking up, sweat forming, had him hard and throbbing, the sudden need to be inside of him so prominent that he all but forgot the other boys as he stopped focusing so much on brushing against that spot and it became more about scissoring his fingers to open him up.

When he pulled out only to push another finger in Harry opened his eyes, the toxic in them gone and replaced with an obedient but curious look to which Louis just shook his head, almost shrugged and kissed the corner of his open mouth, right next to the two fingers still keeping him quiet.

He blindly fumbled for the lube after having pulled out again, lining himself up and when he found it he drizzled it over his cock, stroking slowly before pushing in, wiping his hand on the sheets and stopping, giving Harry a moment to adjust and just relishing in the feel of it.

Harry nudged his tongue against Louis’ fingers, urging him to move, needing the pressure again, the brush against that spot and to continue the chase towards his high but Louis just looked at him, silently ordering him to stay still, reaching a hand down and Harry’s back jolted off the bed when Louis gripped around him, hand still sticky with lube, making it slide easier, working him in a steady rhythm whilst staying still inside of him.

It was too much but not enough, the tugs at him were too slow, too soft and he whined, pushing at Louis’ fingers with his tongue, wanting to beg, to tell him to just  _fucking move_   _already_  but Louis’ hand stayed put, keeping him quiet, holding him down.

Louis was a little surprised when Harry’s hands were suddenly gripping at his hips, urging him to move, there was a silent agreement between the two of them when they did it like this, that when Harry was on his back, his hands were to go over his head. Louis usually didn’t have to tell him, it was out of habit now and when Harry moved there was usually some form of punishment and for a second Louis was a little at loss of what to do. The boy’s being in the same room made it a harder, or rather; the boys being asleep in the same room made it harder, they’d experimented together before and were all very open to almost anything, still, Louis didn’t think that they’d be too pleased waking up to the sound of Harry getting spanked.

He decided to let it slide for now and he let go of Harry’s cock, used that hand to pull his hands over his head, one at the time, pressing down hard and hoping that it would be enough, that he wouldn’t have to wake the rest of the boys and he grabbed around Harry again, starting up the slow stroking once more.

Harry could feel him pull out slowly, inch by inch until he was almost all gone and then push up right against that little bundle of nerves, hand still around his cock and suddenly it was too much instead of not enough, Louis’ small quick thrusts up  _right there_  made his hips roll, his eyes close and pushed him so close to the edge so quick, had his breath coming out in such short bursts it was dizzying, but instead of intensifying his movement Louis gripped around his base, holding tight, stopping the feeling from taking over and Harry whined low in his throat, the buzzing inside of him taking over but with nowhere to come out, making his thoughts fuzzy, his hands grip the sheets.

Louis kept his pace steady, they were shallow thrusts and he knew where to aim and press, how to angle himself just right, Harry sucking on his fingers now, getting closer to where Louis wanted him and it took so much willpower but he managed to pull out, letting go of Harry’s cock and slipping his fingers out of his mouth, pressing those two fingers into him again, pushing up against him, quicker and harder, watching him intently.

Harry was biting down on his own arm, trying to keep whatever noises falling from his mouth muffled, Louis pressing up right  _there_  and just as he felt the pressure building up and gathering in his stomach the push and pull disappeared and he keened high in his throat, forgetting all about keeping quiet, past the point now and he started begging, didn’t even know what he was saying, just knew that he needed more but Louis left him feeling empty, grabbed around his cock instead and started working that, hand slick with lube and moving easily, driving him to a different sort of high and he gripped the sheets again, so close so quick and the same building in his stomach once more but he never felt the release, fingers grabbing around his base again instead, holding it back.

Louis let go and pushed his finger back in again, finding and pressing against Harry, eyes fixed on his face, on the way his muscles tensed, the way his head lolled back and eyes squeezed shut and he knew just when to stop and switch, just when he was about to fall over the edge and he pulled out right on time, _pleasepleaseplease_  falling over Harry’s lips as he once again gripped his cock, started jerking him off, getting him so close so fast, stopping and switching, a sob escaping from Harry’s mouth this time and _I’llbegoodIpromise_  and Louis angled himself up again, pressing in, his hands next to Harry’s face now, capturing his moans with his lips, pushing and pulling and  _are you gonna be a good boy for me now_  and then he pressed a palm against Harry’s mouth, still enough wit about him to try to keep it down, fucked in harder, with purpose.

Harry was shivering, being pushed so close and denied so many times made every little touch electric and he could feel when Louis thrusts became a little more uneven, a little harder and that’s when he let go of that last bit of control and his body arched up from the bed, head pressed down by Louis’ hand, moans against his palm as he just couldn’t stop coming, tears forming and spilling over and as he gripped the sheets tighter he felt Louis’ staggered breath against his neck as he finished, slowly pulling out, panting.

They both jumped at the kick against the mattress from underneath them, Niall’s gruff voice loud and annoyed;

“Fuckin finally! Jesus Christ!! Are yah fuckin finished now? Some people are tryin’ to sleep. Fuck!”

Louis couldn’t help the giggle escaping him as he rolled over to the side and patted at Harry’s sweat soaked curls, the younger boy collapsed against his chest.

“Sorry, Nialler.”

“Yea, it’s not just Niall you’re keeping up.” Zayn’s voice was a little strained and breathless.

“Don’t yah fucking dare! Don’t yah think I can hear the two of yah? Jesus! Am I the only one not getting laid ‘ere?”

“I would offer a hand, Niall, but I think my baby is finally falling asleep.”

Louis nuzzled his nose in Harry’s hair, too sleepy to even worry about cleaning up and actually laughed out loud when he heard a moan from across the room, shortly followed by a frustrated grunt from Niall and “Jesus fuckin Christ, not you two as well! At least do it at the same time! Argh!!”  

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback or prompts or just something is always very appreciated as it keeps me going.   
> Thanks for reading. xx


End file.
